Advanced IGvE Tactica
This matchup is one of the more complex ones for the Imperial Guard. While against the Space Marines the humans can win via a war of attrition, the Eldar have unmatched damage potential when fighting on their own terms. The basic goal of Eldar is to flawlessly execute an assault - in lore called the Sword Wind - that guts the enemy in a single blow. To this end they have many tools that can put the Imperial Guard into a reactive (not just defensive) position. The Early Game The early game centers on how the Imperial Guard deal with the oppressive mobility and aggression of the Eldar. By the numbers, how do Eldar Guardians and Imperial Guardsmen compare? * Guardians deal 34.3% more DPS at ranged for cost to Guardsmen. * Guardsmen have 9.35% more HP for cost than Guardians. * Guardsmen have 3x more DPS/cost in melee than Guardians. Guardsmen depend on teamwork Without support the simply armed Human Guardsmen cannot easily succeed against the Xenos, unless they possess a huge advantage in numbers. Within the early game the following redresses the balance: * Each Commissar increases the DPS of the attached Guardsmen squad by 10%. * Each Psyker reduces the health ranged damage received by the attached squad by 15%. * Each Psyker reduces health ranged damage received by squads within 10 radius by 5%. * Each priest increases health regen by 1/second. Squad Leaders The Guardsmen sarge is tougher and more dangerous in melee. The Warlock is far superior at both dealing disruption and resisting it. The Warlock is also better at resisting light infantry hard counter weapons, such as Heavy Bolters. * This does not factor in any ranged damage reduction either of them receive. * The Warlock performs disruption special attacks that every four seconds. But what about Kasrkin? Guardsmen are strictly more efficient than Kasrkin. You're paying for the: * Armour type. * Abilities. ** Unmatched movement speed for a Guard infantry, upon reaching Tier 2 with Double Time. ** Infiltration. Shooting while invisible with plasma guns is damn scary. ** Two grenades. Disruption without the need for special weapons. ** Anti-Tank capability. Meltaguns crack hard nuts. This is intended. The rank-and-file guardsmen are the mainstay of the Imperial Guard. Kasrkin are there for special circumstances. Kasrkin cannot even be attached by mini-heroes, i.e. the Commissar, Priest or Psyker. You are making a choice between efficiency and utility. Kasrkin have poor HP for cost. To be HP efficient depends entirely on receiving damage from an enemy that would otherwise slaughter guardsmen. This includes Warpspiders. Guardsmen are 30% more HP efficient than Kasrkin, approx. Therefore the enemy must be using a hard counter weapon against guardsmen which deals at least 30% more DPS to guardsman than kasrkin. Eldar Guardians deal 40% less damage to Kasrkin compared to Guardsmen. This makes Kasrkin still worthwhile. However, Kasrkin has a power cost, and therefore will not win out in a war of attrition against Eldar Guardians. Unupgraded Kasrkin have the same DPS efficiency profile as Tactical Space Marines. Kasrkin are 72% more efficient at destroying light buildings in melee compared to Guardsmen: * Kasrkin do 50% more damage to light buildings in melee than in ranged. * Guardsmen do less damage to light buildings in melee than in ranged. Kasrkin Infiltration lets them fight effectively in negative cover. Guardsmen units consider negative cover to be a merciless death trap. Warpspiders Warpspiders absolutely murder Guardsmen at ranged. Warpspider melee DPS is terrible. The Eldar can counter pesky guardsmen who tie up the Warpspider squad in melee by purchasing an Exarch squad leader. This squad leader deals 7-8x more raw DPS in melee than the troops. It may still be better to get into melee, just don't expect to win outright. When an Exarch leads the squad: * Against a small squad of Warpspiders, it may be better to engage them at range. * Against a reinforced squad of Warpspiders, it is definitely better to engage them in melee. Melee dominance between ranged armies has benefits The army that is superior in melee has the advantage when holding difficult terrain, such as Heavy Cover. In Dawn of War the cover tends to be of relatively smallish size. Joining the enemy in Heavy Cover puts you at melee threat range. Heavy cover reduces ranged damage received by 40%, even by units shooting each other in heavy cover. This shifts the advantage back to the Guardsmen, but it is an advantage not without peril. This presents a few options for the Eldar * Seek to attain map control elsewhere. * Maintain a temporary cease fire, which leads to the game to transition. Surprise becomes the key factor of victory. * Seek to enter the heavy cover, and fight within it. * Seek to fight at maximum range, exploiting the line of sight penalty of units within heavy cover. * Overrun the position, using appropriate shock assault melee units and area of effect abilities (which are unaffected by heavy cover). Eldar has the means to displace the Guard from cover, so holding the defensive terrain is not entirely unassailable. Options to dislodge IG from heavy cover include: Other vehicles, such as Falcons, can work, but they're not nearly as effective as the Wraithlord. Other melee units, such as the Seer Council, can work. However, the Seer Council is more effective against Space Marines in cover due to their innate disruption that messes up Heavy Bolters. What about Light Cover? Light cover reduces ranged damage taken by 20%, half of that which is provided by Heavy Cover. This is not enough to shape the game, but enough to create incremental value with each engagement. Guardians can still contest evenly from out of cover. But it still provides as much utility as heavy cover: Eating Area of Effect damage is a good way to die Eldar have multiple sources of AOE. * Farseer's Psystorm (Tier 1) * Guardian's Plasma Grenades (Tier 1.5) * Farseer's Improved Psystorm (Tier 2) * Harlequin's Dance of Death (Tier 2) * Farseer's Eldritch Storm (Tier 3) * Fire Prisms (Tier 3) What has absolutely no effect against AOE spells? * Psyker's Heisenberg Field, which normally provides stacking 5% ranged damage resistance. * Heavy Cover, which normally provides 40% damage resistance So what do you do? * Health Regeneration ** Priest's Healing Aura increases health regeneration by almost 1/second, stacking. * Don't get hit ** Flee into a Chimera ** Flee into buildings * Position like your life depends upon it. But how bad can AOE be? Psystorm deals 92 damage to each guardsmen model hit. As each guardsmen as 125 HP at Tier 1, leave it to the imagination what can happen to the poor guardsmen next. The number of models hit depends on the formation the troops currently are in. Psystorm is a Damage Over Time. Whether they can escape before the duration of the spell ends determines their life expectancy. Abilities - Tier 1.5 Kasrkin Kasrkin Flash Bang Grenades are immediately available at Tier 1.5. They do less damage than Tactical Frag Grenades, but have a higher radius (5 vs 4). Flash Bang's disruption is also slightly better. Kasrkin Infiltration is available at Tier 1.5. Eldar's two early game detectors are the Farseer and Rangers. * If the Eldar player went Guardians, then avoid the Farseer and plasma grenades (which Eldar players often get, if they're going Guardian mass) to maximise infiltration. Hero Wargear - Tier 1 Targeting Optics gives +10 sight (for a total of 35). This can help you disengage or engage fights before you're fully committed. Researches - Tier 1.5/2 HP increase advantage shifts back and forth throughout the early game Battle Armour gives more HP than any individual Eldar HP research, available Tier 1.5 Kasrkin's receive reduced incoming ranged damage received, by 11%. Eldar Infantry HP Research This provides more HP than the Eldar infantry HP research. * Non-guardians receive 15% * Guardians receive 30 HP (17.6% without Heavy Guardian Defenders) Guardians have a 2nd HP Research, Heavy Guardian Defenders, available Tier 1.5 Both Eldar HP researches combined grant Eldar Guardians 41.17% more HP increase than Imperial Guardsmen, providing: * Plasma grenades * 40 HP This is 23.5% without Eldar infantry HP research, and 20% with it. Total: 41.17%. Death before Dishonour Basic Weapons Research Satellite Targeting Resolution (available Tier 1.5) increases: * bunker DPS by 10% * guardsmen lasgun DPS by 15% * kasrkin hellgun DPS by 15% * guardsmen range by 2.5 (from 24 to 26.5) On many maps cover is placed such that: * The nearby objective enemy may or may not be within range of certain weapons, often flamers. * The cover may or may not allow your force to blockade the route. These map factors affect the value of Satellite Targeting Resolution. In cases it could allow your gun line to hold cover while providing more ranged DPS to the enemy. You could also think of increased range as increased damage, because when the imperial guard force gets larger the soldiers at the backlines struggle to get within range. This leads the formation to naturally try to create a single line, which is not efficient because they're spending time moving rather than firing. Satellite Targeting Resolution 2 (available Tier 2) increases: * bunker DPS by 10% * guardsmen lasgun DPS by 20% * kasrkin hellgun DPS by 20% * guardsmen range by another 2.5 (from 26.5 to 29) Morale Increasing Researches Death before Dishonour (available Tier 1 from the Infantry Command) and Will of the Emperor (available Tier 2) provide morale and HP to infantry. * They should be taken if the Eldar opt for Rangers. * They are less efficient than the other researches at providing HP. * Will of the Emperor, the 2nd research, provides access to guardsmen plasmaguns. * The value of this research increases if you opt to minimally use commissars. Special Weapon Research Weapon Specialization (available Tier 2) increases the DPS of special weapons significantly, and increases building gun damage. It happens to be one of the most expensive researches (150r/100p/30s). Units - Tier 1.5 Abilities - Tier 2 Guardians Eldar Guardians do not depend upon special weapons. Instead, they receive incremental gains from abilities. * Warlock's Conceal provides ranged health damage reduction of 15%. ** Requires: Imbue: Conceal & Entanglement. (80/60/30). * The 2nd and 3rd Soul Shrine each increases Guardian DPS by 5%. * Warlock's Shurikenstorm Kasrkin Kasrkin Frag Grenades is available immediately at Tier 2. It does considerably more damage than normal frag grenades, and about 10-15% more disruption. Also, its radius is far reduced (1.5 vs 4). Kasrkin Sergeant Double Time is available at Tier 2, and increases the speed of the squad by 50% more 15 seconds, with a cooldown of 80 seconds. It is normally preferable to use Guardsmen to capture Critical Locations, as they're cheaper. Hoewever, Warpspider ambushes are devastating. If you want to take Critical Locations, use Kasrkin infiltration to capture the point safely. If necessary, use Double Time to escape. Command Squad Glorious Last Stand is Tier 2, from the command squad's commissar only, has no research requirement, stacks with commissar execute. Radius 10. Duration 10 seconds. * Increases melee damage received by 20%. * Increases ranged damage received by 20%. * Recovers morale damage. * Increases DPS 11% of all infantry, including heavy weapon teams. This should only be used when you are not taking damage in return. This is often in three different scenarios: * When the enemy are on the retreat. * When the enemy are melee focused. * When the enemy is heavily disrupted by your artillery or grenade launchers. * When a target of opportunity has presented itself, which lacks the means to fight back but could escape or be saved if the fight is prolonged. Commissar Commissar Execute is Tier 2, has no research requirement, stacks with commissar execute. You can execute Guardsmens or Ogryns. Radius 14. * Recovers morale damage. * Increases maximum morale by 60 for 12 seconds. * Increases ranged DPS by 20% for 10 seconds. Units - Tier 2 Some units are strategically safe Choices that can flexibly address vehicles and infantry are strategically safe units. Any point of resource not spent on something that can aid you in tackling those two major armour type groupings simultaneously introduces a form of risk into your decision making. For Eldar * Vypers * Falcons * Wraithlords * Fire prisms * Avatar * Mines * Webways (for health regen and you can respond quickly with platforms) For the Imperial Guard * Leman Russ Battle Tanks (vanquisher cannons wreck vehicles, heavy bolters wreck infantry) * Kasrkin * 2nd Infantry Command (quickly respond with HWTs) * Sentinels * Mines (primarily effective against Wraithlords and Eldar infantry) * Weapon Specialization (increases the DPS of all special weapons, including meltaguns and plasmaguns) * Uncommon Valour and Magnanimous Valor - as it improves the Techpriest Repair rate, which augments other safe options. It is only safe in the context of having already purchased other safe options. Other options can be strategically unsafe For Eldar For the Imperial Guard * Basilisk - 1) It lacks anti-vehicle DPS. 2) It is easily slain by anti-tank options that can gap close. * Chimera - 1) It lacks anti-vehicle DPS. Harlequin's wreck ill prepared gunlines Its cost is 210/65/55, not much different from that of a 2nd Infantry Command. Upon engaging a guardsmen blob, it will surely return its value back if it can perform its abilities. Harlequins hard counter HWTs, due to liquefy. If the Harlequin targets your Lascannon HWTs, then you can expect a sudden vehicle attack. Eldar is certain to make a prioritised decision, if they can. Counter with: * Priests ** Eviscerators are available Tier 2.5 (in other words, upon construction of the Mechanized Command) * Disruption ** Grenade Launchers disrupt Harlequins, preventing her from unleashing hell. ** Mines also work, remember she has low mass. * Psykers ** Soul strip nuke the harlequin, as it only has 800 hp. This is easier than using ranged units. ** Eldar can counter this with Leader Veteran Upgrade 1 & 2, both of which increase Harlequin HP by 300. * Inquisitor ** Enfeeble will wreck her DPS. * Defensive structures (It is poor at building destruction. Flee into the structure to avoid the abilities) ** 2nd HQ ** 2nd Infantry Command ** LP3 Fire Dragons * Protect the base with a Guardsmen squad, with a Priest ideally. Tier 3 Fanaticism provides charge speed, which can deter late game Fire Dragons. Warpspider Relic/Crit Defense The Warpspider has 2x jump, once fully charged. This can allow the Warpspider to ambush from vast distances or escape really easily. * Guardsmen with Flamers and nearby Psyker. ** Buy weapon specialisation. ** Don't attach psyker to the Guardsmen (it can disrupt the WS in melee). ** Immediately cast Lightning Arc. Follow up with a Soulstrip and the Warpspider should have no morale left. * Chimera ** Escape ambushes. ** Buy autocannon for DPS. ** Hide guardsmen squad with plasmaguns in there. * HWT ** Keep it at near max range with autocannons, to provide supporting fire. * Kasrkin. ** Capture the point with infiltration and then flee, with Double Time. ** Ambush with Plasmaguns or Flamers. ** Use a Guardsmen squad of four as bait. Abilities - Tier 2.5 Strafing Run & Improved Strafing Run Requires mechanized command. Can be improved further to the Improved Strafing Run, once the Governor Raiment wargear is completed. This increases the duration by 33%. Therefore, if you're in the radius of the effect for the full duration you would then take 33% more damage. This can be highly valuable against the Eldar, as they have low mass and hp. Units - Tier 2.5 The Imperial Guard lack a unit with Daemon armour or Terminator armour - both of which the Firedragon's fusionguns are apt at destroying. That means the Firedragon only has two purposes: destruction of vehicles and of structures. This increases the opportunity cost for Eldar. If IG opt for frontlining with vehicles, then: * Always in-combat repair the vehicles with Techpriest Enginseers. * Consider getting Uncommon Valor (Tier 1.5) and Magnanimous Valor (Tier 2), increasing the Techpriest's repair rate by 7.5 each. From 30 to 37.5 to 45. Basilisk * The basilisk provides an oppressive level of disruption. As a first vehicle, it runs the risk of losing to Eldar vehicle mass. Vypers hard counter this. Firedragons also counter the basilisk, but there is more room for counter play there. * Brightlance platforms (which are highly efficient) lack the means to engage a basilisk. Eldar requires mobility to hunt the basilisk. Sentinel * The sentinel can decap strategic points, critical locations and relics. As a first vehicle, you can deny the Eldar's map control without losing an entire squad of guardsmen to an ambush. * The biggest threat to Sentinels are Firedragons. You can run away from Brightlance platforms. However, Sentinels would have trouble with Brightlance platforms within the Eldar gunline, in a fixed engagement. * Sentinels can be upgraded with Lascannons, which are anti-tank. It can be useful to deploy one or two sentinels for map control, which can provide emergency relief if the enemy deploy their own tanks. ** Sentinel Lascannon costs 200/225/45. Vyper with Missile Launcher costs 190/215/47. ** Vyper has 900 hitpoints. Sentinel has 1200 hitpoints. ** The Vyper with Missile Launcher is much more accurate when firing on the move. ** The Sentinel Lascannon deals a bit more DPS. Hellhound * The Hellhound applies a lot more pressure in-combat than Sentinels. ** Far more HP for cost than the Sentinel. Hellhound has 180/200/40 for 2k HP vs 140/150/30 for 1.2k HP. That's 66% more health. ** More armoured than the Sentinel (Medium Vehicle vs Light Vehicle). *** Vastly reduces the DPS of Falcon Starcannon by 70%. *** Significantly reduces the DPS of D-Cannon Turrets by 28%. *** Reduces the DPS of Vyper Missile Launchers by 6%. *** This reduces the damage of Brightlance Platforms by 4%. *** It has almost no effect on Fire Dragons. * Hellhound hard counters health regeneration. The inferno cannon reduces health regen to 10%. Abilities - Tier 3 Guardians Warlock's Mysticism provides ranged and melee health damage reduction of 15%. * Requires: Imbue: Mysticism (150/100/30) Ogryn Ogryn's Smack 'Em Down! is available at Tier 3. increases speed by 20%, gives 5 range melee charge, reduces accuracy by 50%, increases melee and ranged damage by 40%. This stacks with the Priest's Fanaticism. duration 20 seconds. Priests Priest's Fanaticism is available at Tier 3. increases melee charge by 6. increases health regen by 10. duration 15 seconds.